


A Slip

by TabbiAbbi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Gen, I'm Hyped For Episode 8, One-Shot, Sexual Tension, Them/They Pronouns, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watch The Trailer, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbiAbbi/pseuds/TabbiAbbi
Summary: Was it a slip of the tongue or are Freud's words holding true?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This year I'm taking the course Psychology for Social Studies. This little story is based off of an excerpt of my Psychology lesson:
> 
> "Freud believed that a therapist could gain much insight into their patient’s childhood and life through free association. For example, Joe may say, "I want to kiss my boss" when he really meant to say "I want to kick my boss." The point here is that Joe’s "slip" of his tongue (called a Freudian Slip) helped to reveal deep feelings for his boss. The psychoanalytic therapist would then help Joe explore these feelings."
> 
> After reading that, I just couldn't help myself.

Two stormtroopers stood on either side of a conference door. Unlike most meetings, there was a heavy silence that seemed to seep through the walls and affect every bleak, chrome hallway. The stormtrooper standing to the left of door lightly fidgeted from one foot to the other. The second stormtrooper nervously scratched at the back of their neck. The stress of the quiet was slowly putting both of them on edge. The radiating silence seemed to grow louder as the two guards could no longer even hear the footsteps of their fellow stormtroopers. Tick... Tock... Tick... **Tock**.

A single shout radiated through the hallways. From the sheer amount of attitude and lack of self-preservation, it could be deduced that the owner of said shout was Kylo Ren’s only teammate and number one rival. Judging from the volume of the shout, both guards knew that it could be heard all the way down in engineering. The engineer’s lived for gossip, so how were any of them going to survive the wrath of a thousand suns after...

“I will **kiss** you, Ren!”

Silence followed, but only lasted for about three seconds. One second of understanding. Another second to feel shock, horror, disgust, and a mix of amusement. Finally, the third second was for hands reaching for the nearest weapon or defense. The sound of lightsabers igniting caused both stormtroopers to look to one another. Sharing a nod of acknowledgement and understanding, they both walked down the hallway as quickly and causally as possible. 

Their job may have been to guard against intruders, but any intruder entering that room had a death wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi trailer:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qsg0fku78o
> 
> THE. HYPE. IS. REAL.


End file.
